One Door Away
by GoddessBaBy
Summary: Starting with a shocking discovery about Kirara and progressing to the Ultimate Battle. The Inu Gang is Battered and Broken. However, each member finds their own happiness [rated for violence and possible lemons]
1. Forgotten Link

**Forgotten Link**

A/N: This is my first fic. And I just came up with the ideas off the top of my silly little head so please bear with me. Also I only know a few Japanese words so if someone could send me a list I would greatly appreciate it. Please review, I can take !

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but… :Grins evilly: I would LOVE to own fluffy

* * *

Kagome was starting to get irritated as Inuyasha forced them to traverse through the cold and the wet. Shippou despite being a demon was beginning to sniffle and Sango and Miroku were downright miserable. "Inuyasha, can we please stop now?" She let all of her exhaustion fall into the question knowing Inuyasha would hear it. "Feh" he replied but complied. After two years of traveling with the Inu-Tachi, Kagome had learned some impressive manipulation skills. As they began to make camp, everyone cheered up a little. After camp was well on its way to being cozy, Kagome stood up with her bathing supplies "I think I saw a hot spring nearby Sango wanna come?" she playfully waved the supplies around. Sango agreed and they walked towards the direction of the spring. Kirara meowed loudly and Sango gestured for her to join them. "Hmm bathing… sounds pretty good" said Miroku, who then began to walk off in the same direction as the girls but was knocked senseless by Inuyasha. "Stupid Monk, he'll never learn". Shippou could only shake his head at the behavior of Miroku and laugh. 

­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Kagome what do you call this stuff again?" Sango asked gesturing at one of the bottles. "Umm well this one is shampoo almost like what Kaede has but it's more modern" she replied evenly while letting the hot water soak away all of the grime from the day. The girls soaked until they felt they were as wrinkled as prunes. "Kagome we should probably be getting back soon" Sango began to gather her things and get dressed. Kagome winkled her nose at the thought of leaving but got dressed also.

* * *

Upon returning to camp, Kagome began dinner. "Hurry up boys or there won't be any dinner left for you!" the boys hastened as to get back to the food. "Kagome, do you have one of those towels for Kirara? Sango enquired from near Kagome's bag. "Sure it's in the bottom of my bag, lemme get it for you". Kagome was feeling chipper after her bath despite the fact that it was still wet. Kagome and Sango got to work on drying the tiny neko-youkai who usually would dry herself but was currently enjoying the attention. Suddenly Kirara arched her back and hissed into the woods at seemingly nothing." Inuyasha?" .Kagome's voice wavered with fear as she reached for her bow and arrows. Sango was rigid as Kirara walked a few paces and stood stock still. She changed into her Fire cat demon form for a moment and then surprised the anxious girls when she transformed back and began to lick herself. "Ah Kirara, I was wondering when I would see you again" Came a whisper of a voice from the forest. 

Kagome was gathering her energy for an arrow when a rather short Neko-youkai walked out of the forest. However Kirara turned around with a piercing look that caused Kagome to let the arrow slide off the string. "Who are you demon?" Sango inquired frigidly. "Allow me to introduce my self, I am Nesuki of the cat-demon clan" The demon followed the introduction with a very large flourishing bow. "Well what do you want with us?" Kagome demanded, getting irritated with the cat's antics. Kirara began to purr and climbed onto the cat demon that was now sitting against a tree. "With you?. nothing. However Kirara is a different story" The cat stated as if it made the most sense in the world.

"Kirara why don't you tell them?" Nesuki asked of the tiny fire-neko. "What are you talking about? Kirara can't talk!" Kagome looked desperately behind her at Sango, who was strangely quiet. "I don't know Kagome, Kirara was just in the forest when I found her, I don't know what she can do" Sango quietly admitted more to herself than anyone else. "Okay supposing Kirara can talk, how will she do it?" Kagome reasoned. "Well I'm guessing she can't transform since she obviously hasn't done it yet" Nesuki began to drift off into her own world. "ah ha come on Kirara" The demon exclaimed pulling a bag out of the tree she was resting on, Disregarding the fact that the girls now knew that she had been watching them. Sango and Kagome began to walk towards them "what do you think you're doing!" Kagome yelled at her. Kirara looked behind her, stopping them both in their tracks, then she followed the one called Nesuki into the forest.

Inuyasha and Miroku and Shippou took that exact moment to walk into the camp clean and dry. "INUYASHA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kagome nearly fell over in her haste to shake Inuyasha. "Wench, what is wrong with you? We were bathing remember?" Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's head like it was empty before walking a distance away." What's wrong with you anyway…?" Inuyasha suddenly caught the scent of cat and dashed to Kagome, checking her over to see that she was okay. He began anxiously looking into the forest. Miroku was checking on Sango… until he was knocked senseless thanks to his wandering hand and Sango's hiraikotsu. It was Shippou who noticed first. "Hey where is Kirara?" he enquired. "Right here" a voice was swept towards them like a puff of wind had carried it. 

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetusaiga and got ready to defend Kagome. Two pairs of eyes suddenly materialized in the forest. One pair blue and pair one red."What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed before the two neko-youkai walked out of the forest. Kagome and Sango recognized Nesuki but not the beautiful she demon next to her.She wascream colored with fiery red hair that rivaled any fire they had every seen her markings were black and on her forehead appeared an orange flame.Sango was quicker than Kagome and was first to speak. "Ki... Kirara?" Sango asked incredulously. "Yes Sango, I am she" Kirara was wearing the same thing as Nesuki, a closefitting black shirt and tight black pants.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha had finally stopped staring and was angry. Nesuki noticed him and smirked. "Well I would bring you back to my village but that half-breed puppy cannot come" She stated, watching Inuyasha's response. "Why I ought to" Inuyasha began his run to attack Nesuki." Oh Inuyasha" Kagome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. He realized what she was going to do and looked pitiful "No Kagome!" he yelled but Kagome was already mad and yelled "Osuwari!" Inuyasha's momentum from his run took him directly into a face plant. "Hello dirt, we meet again" he grumbled before a string of choice words rang out from the pit where he resided waiting for the spell to wear off. "I promise he'll behave Nesuki" Kagome calmly told her after deciding that she liked the demon. "Kirara everyone will be soo happy to see you!" The demon jumped around with kittenish energy at the prospect of what was to come.

"Before we leave how long will it take to get to this village?" Miroku asked. Nesuki stopped in the middle of her dance before replying simply "when we get there, you'll know" and continued her dance down the path. "Why you wretched cat.." Inuyasha lunged for her "Osuwari" Kagome practically sang. They waited until the spell wore of. Then they started off towards the village with a very upset Hanyou tagging along.

* * *

Well it's short but it's a start you know? Please continue on, I merged the first and second chappies 2 make it a little longer but my writers block is gone. YAY! I have some GREAT ideas!

* * *


	2. A Very Wary Welcome Wagon

**A Very Wary Welcome Wagon**

A/N: I hope you people like this chappie. It's hard for me because my brain is moving a lot faster than my fingers but I'm trying to write as fast as I can so I can get the storyline out but I'm about 10 chapters ahead of myself.

* * *

After a couple of hours of walking, the gang was getting unusually sleepy. When questioned about it Nesuki elaborated. "It's to keep humans from coming near the village. We had this part of the forest enchanted". "Wow that's cool" Shippou mused deep asleep in the outer part of Sango's kimono. "Inuyasha we need to keep going" Kagome stated matter-of-factly giving the hint that she wanted to be carried. Inuyasha grumbled but complied. Sango and Miroku didn't know what to do. Kirara seeing their unease went into the forest and returned in her fire-cat form and beckoned for them to ride on her back. They were unsure "Are you sure Kirara it just doesn't feel right" Sango stuttered. Kirara nodded her tail began to flick impatiently from side to side. They climbed on her back gingerly 

Now that they relied on demon speed, they progressed much faster than before until Nesuki indicated that they had to walk. Now with the opportunity as a cold drizzle began to fall, Inuyasha decided to make his complaints known to everyone. About twenty minutes into his rant Kagome lost her temper and rounded on him, eyes blazing. "**Inuyasha if you do not shut your furry ass up I will sit you until your back breaks got it?" **and stared expectantly until he dropped to the back of the group muttering darkly about how his butt was not furry. The others were staring at Kagome until she turned around then they all looked away whistling. Kagome sweat dropped and a pretty blush stained her immaculate skin. "Um we can go now" she started walking resolutely. Nesuki dropped back to Kirara" is she always that scary" she whispered, eyes amused. Kirara nodded and continued to walk looking around trying to remember anything from her past.

Nesuki became very alert and announced "we have almost reached my village it lays yonder" and she gestured proudly. They looked around but saw nothing. "Is this some kinda trick cat?" Inuyasha growled. Nesuki looked confused "huh?" then a look of realization crossed her feline features "oh of course your eyes haven't been trained to see it yet" she smacked her forehead. She looked over at Kirara who had transformed into her humanoid-cat form. "Can you see it?" she asked. The other nodded and Nesuki walked over to her and began to whisper to her. She then retrieved her back and pulled out a short staff. Which with a twist, extended and she handed it to her and a mask. Without a backward glance Kirara walked into the forest.

Miroku who had been strangely silent throughout the trip suddenly spoke up now "what exactly are we going to do in this village of yours?" he asked curiously. Now she had to think "hmm I don't know, be rewarded for keeping Kirara safe I guess" she shrugged and walked into a small clearing waiting for them to follow her. Shippou had awoken and was looking around "Kagome where is Kirara?" as he left Sango to perch on Kagome's shoulder" "I don't know Shippou but I suppose we'll find out soon enough" she replied thinking about the events that had happened.

Nesuki now let out a shrill whistle like a bird. They waited and nothing happened. She didn't seem fazed and let out another. Suddenly a flurry of movement came from the direction Nesuki hadproclaimed was the village. A small cyclone appeared in the middle of the clearing giving way to reveal 3 cloaked figures. Sango grabbed for her hiraikotsu and Miroku readied his wind tunnel until the figures removed their cloaks and turned out to be neko-youkai also. What appeared to be the leader stepped forward she, in her humanoid-neko form, had sea green eyes and hair that reached her knees. The stripes on her face and wrists appeared to be wavy and in the center of her forehead was a large raindrop that was blue as the ocean, matching her stripes.

The second that stepped forward was taller than Nesuki but shorter than the first one. Her hair and eyes were golden, the color of the sun as it sets, her stripes had a greenish tint too but her symbol was of a leaf. Her golden hair reached mid-back and was in a braid where it swung freely. Each group eyed one another warily with Nesuki in the middle looking amused.

"Well Tsaara come on" she encouraged the last one to step into the light. She still had her cloak on but let it drop as she stepped out of the shadows.

The Inu-Tachi gasped as they saw her. She was taller than Nesuki with silvery purple hair that touched the ground. Her eyes were a similar color but lighter, almost white. Unlike the others she appeared much tanned and her stripes were lightning white. On her head was a lightning bolt though on either of her hands, she bore a tornado. Miroku practically had stars in his eyes as he fell to his knees before her. "will you bear my children?" he cried after taking her hands. She looked up at Sango "he's yours ne?". Sango's blush turned from one of anger to one of embarassment "um no we're not, um he's not" she stuttered. Tsaara waved her hand for silence and made a shooing gesture sending a small puff of wind to blow Miroku back. Before walking to join her sisters she turned her head "stay with her, she'll do you good" and was silent once more.

The first one began to address Nesuki "where have you been and what have you been doing?" she demanded outraged. "Relax Nurimi I have just been doing father's bidding" she gestured around the clearing. The trio followed the wave with their eyes but Tsaara was the first to notice anything, pulling her staff out quickly to block a flying attack from an almost unseen adversary. The other two pulled out their staffs before joining the fray. Everyone watching in horror except Nesuki. When the fighting began to get more intense, staffs were slid open to reveal double swords. Now the only thing that could be heard was the clashing of the blades. When the sisters began to charge their swords with power, Nesuki yelled "ENOUGH" and the attacker backed off waiting for Nesuki's word. Nurimi was further enraged "Nesuki what is the meaning of this?" she spat. Nesuki only nodded her head at the mysterious demon who then positioned her swords in front of her and concentrated. Fire burst forth from the blades seeming to consume them but really only playing over the surface. After the fire disappeared and the swords were locked back together, the mask was thrown to the ground and the sister called Amori cried out:

"Kirara?"


	3. precious Gifts

**Precious Gifts**

A/N: I survived! Yes! The more I write I come up with THE GREATEST IDEAS! But alas, I'm ahead of myself and I have to have details. I can't just put in all the exciting stuff. Grr. **Disclaimer: **see chapter 1 I refuse to put in all 50 I hope chapters but I admit that Ms. Takahashi has the rights to all characters except my own. If she would like to use them, I would like a disclaimer of my own.

_Day: "you idiot"_

_Kay: "what? I want rights too, I Demand justice!"_

_Day: "just do the story lil Kenny"_

_Kay: "oh no you didn't."_

* * *

Kirara's hair began to blow as an unusually strong wind began to pick up. She ran over to Tsaara hugging her tightly until the wind died down. Tears stood in both of theirs eyes as they stared at each other. "We had quite a time helping her gain control when you left" Nurimi remembered sadly. "We have to restore the rest of her memory" Nesuki reminded everyone. At this point they turned to the Inu-gang who has watched this spectacle breathlessly. "We need you to protect us while we restore her memory" Amori told their surprised faces. "Well what's in it for us?" Inuyasha snorted. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled in frustration. "You really don't have to answer that" she said while shooting Inuyasha a poisonous look.

The first to transform was Tsaara; into the tiny-neko form they were so used to seeing Kirara in. One by one they transformed until only Nurimi was remained humanoid. "One question Lady Nurimi" started Miroku; she turned "yes?" "Just how many forms do you _have_?" "As many as we need" she replied mysteriously before transforming. Kirara sat in the center of the square they made and they crept upon her and laid their heads on her. They appeared to be sleeping and Shippou walked around them several times to observe what was going on but to their eyes nothing unusual happened.

Not knowing what to expect, they all settled down to wait. Sango and Miroku dozing while Inuyasha kept watch. Kagome was amusing Shippou with some coloring books and candy when Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome suddenly became alert. "Inuyasha there are five jewel shards approaching us" she informed him as a particularly powerful blast of energy burst forth from the circle on neko-youkai. His eyes bulged "five? Are you absolutely sure Kagome?" she shot him annoyed glance before continuing to stare in the direction of the shards. "Of course I'm sure you baka!" "Okay dammit no need for name calling" he jumped from the tree he was in drawing the Tetusaiga in midair. Just as he touched the ground, four demons appeared in the clearing grinning wickedly.

"Well well well what do we have here?" the leader mused sinisterly. "Looks like a couple of humans and a half-breed puppy to me boss" one of the underlings replied to the rhetorical question. The leader shook his after giving the minion a poisonous look that he was completely oblivious to. "Hey boss look over here, we got ourselves a couple of pretty kitties!" another minion cackled as he took sight of Kirara and her sisters. At this point Sango and Miroku woke up laying on each other and blushed. Mumbling apologies they noticed what was going on and got ready for battle.

"Aww how sweet you all get to die together" "Leave us alone" Kagome shouted readying her arrows while hiding Shippou behind her. "You miss missy get to go first" he lunged toward Kagome with his claws before roaring in pain as Inuyasha his him with the wind scar. The three minions jumped to help but were attacked by Miroku and Sango. Kagome helped as she could but it was useless because she didn't want to hurt her friends. As she saw her friends getting tired and Inuyasha take a claw through the belly, she began to get desperate. _Oh Kami-sama what do I do now? _Suddenly a voice sounded in her head telling her to call to the jewel shards residing inside the bodies of the demons. _What? I don't know how to do that!_ She began to panic and the voice reassured her "_relax" _it said _"the jewel came from your body and therefore will obey you. Just concentrate" _and the voice was gone. Seeing it as their last hope, she began to concentrate. One by one the demons looked in her direction and she began to despair until one of the minions made a strangled noise as its jewel shard flew out of its throat and into Kagome's outstretched hand becoming pure with a single touch. Two more followed it until only shards left were the leaders as Sango and Miroku were finally able to take care of the others. Kagome turned all of her attention of calling to his shards. While he was distracted, Inuyasha used the wind scar once more to cut off his head and his two shards were claimed and purified also.

"Shippou? Shippou where are you!" Kagome screamed. A mushroom nearby made a pop noise and turned back into the kitsune they all knew and loved. He jumped into Kagome's arms as she began to cry. "Its okay okaa-san I'm alright" he reassured her as she hugged him tightly. Kagome didn't know why but her senses had been overloaded with fear when she didn't see him behind her. Sango walked over to them and sat next to Kagome hugging her with Shippou between. "Kagome-chan everything will be okay" she assured her. Kagome began to sniffle and soon dried her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt making a dismissive motion. She nodded "yeah sorry everyone it must be "that time of the month" for me" Miroku turned bright red and Inuyasha just jumped back into the tree. "Yeah well don't do it again"

The apparently sleeping neko-youkai still had yet to stir so they began to set up camp as it was getting pretty dark. As Sango was getting water from a canteen (Kagome finally got a little smarter) to put in a pot, Miroku decided it would be a perfect time to slide his hands over Sango's generous behind while her hands were full. He was sorely (and I do mean sorely) disappointed as Sango took that opportunity to knock him out cold with the pot. "Hentai" she muttered putting the pot over the fire to boil for ramen. Kagome was sitting on the edge of the camp watching the goings on. She began to concentrate and gasped as she could see the invisible waves of power coming off the small demons.

Kagome decide to observe their forms and noticed that only Kirara was the color they were used to seeing. The others resembled their humanoid forms in terms of colors.


End file.
